High beam assistants for a vehicle may control a visibility range of a driver in such a way that a blinding of other road users is avoided. This type of high beam assistants may have a certain debouncing time. By using the debouncing time, turning up a headlight may be delayed, for example. The debouncing time may be a function of situations such as a convoy of vehicles, a single vehicle, a passing maneuver and/or of a velocity of the vehicle. In the case of a higher velocity, a shorter debouncing time may be set so that the headlights are turned up at an earlier point in time. Furthermore, turning up the headlights may be controlled by using predefined debouncing times. In order to define the debouncing time, a switching frequency of the headlight may be evaluated, for example.